Mecanimetales Alternative Timeline
This is a alternative timeline of the Universe, solar system and others. Now see it and fun!. Timeline 4.5 Millions BC * The Earth is created. * The Juaruias, a race of the system Alpha Centauri 4B6 find the Earth. 3.1 Millions BC * The Juaruias make a outpost in the Earth, but it is destroyed. * More of 120.000 Juaruias as dead. 2.7 Millions BC * The Juaruias are extincted. * The Lacras, the Terminator race is the most powerfull in the Universe. * The Earth is abandoned. 1.9 Millions BC * The Earth is a habitable planet. * The Lacras colonize the Earth. * The Katos declares the war to the Lacras 1.2 Millions BC * The Lacras exterminate the Katos but losing the 30% of your population. 900.000 BC * The Planet Earth is in a cold process. * The Lacras abandone the Earth. * Now in Aegyptia, only are rests of the ancient civilization. * The Atlantida is destroyed. 120.000 BC * A race called Humans, of the galaxy Andromeda, go to the Milky Way. * The Humans exterminate the Lacras. 90.000 BC * The Remnants of the Atlantida go to Auropea. * The Humans make a base in the moon, for observate the Earth. * The Auropean Continent now is called ´´Europe´´. * The 1st Intergalactic War start. * The Humans lose the 70% of your poblation and your technology in the Milky Way as losted. 89.600 BC * The Humans lose all the comunications with Andromeda. * The Humans make a little ship to escape of the Planet. 50.000 BC * The Humans back to the Earth. * The Humans re-poblate the Earth. 20.000 BC * The Humans make considerable advances in the Earth. * All the Technology of the Humans is losted. * The Humans call the rescue team of Andromeda ´´Gods´´. * Only 20 Humans escapes. 3.000 BC * The Humans starts big Civilizations. * The Ozilas, a ancient race of the Moon are extincted. 2.800 BC * The last Ozila ship falls in a pacific island. * That island can teleport in the space-time. * A Aegyptian group find the island but with troubles. 2.769 BC * The Aegyptians make a little Civilization here. * The Civilization is called ´´Ujutio´´. * The Civilization make your own culture and religion. 2.000 BC * The Summerians found the island. * The Ujutians kick the Summerians of the island. * The Summerians lost 400 mens. 1.700 BC * The Island teleport to the South Pacific. * The Ujutians dominate the movement of the island. * The Emperor Yukia suicides it, but your soul become a malevolent spirit. * The Spirit kill all the islanders. * Only survive the 19% of the Civilization. 2 AC * The Island teleport to the Mediterranean * The Romans find the island. * The Romans make a outpost. 17 AC * The Island teleport to the Dead Sea * The Romans can't find the Island. 164 AC * The Island teleport to the Indian Sea. * All the Romans die. 1283 AC * The Indians find the Island. * The ´´Defenders´´ kick the Indians from the island. 1283.5 AC * A little war start with the Yadavans and the Ujutians Remnants * The Ujutians defend the island. 1394 AC * The Island teleport to the Caribbean Sea. * The Caribbeans find the island. * The Caribbeans can take the Island. 1436 AC * The Island teleport to the North Pacific. * The Caribbeans lost the island against the Defenders. 1532 AC * A man called ´´Jacob´´ find the Island * Jacob take the island. * All the defenders are purgated. * Jacob can dominate the movement of the Island. 1564 AC * The Island teleport to the South Pacific. * Jacob obtains the ´´Inmortality´´ by the Island. * All the crew can't see Jacob. 1567 AC * The Island teleport to the year 1567. * Jacob make a little house in a secret place. * Jacob burns the ship. * The crew is obligated to stand in the Island. 1570 AC * A spirit called Gutyu attack to all the islanders. * Jacob contain to the spirit, the spirit only can't attack to Jacob. * Jacob is the last survivor. 1985 AC * After more of 4 centuries a Soviet jet find the island. * The USSR make a outpost in the island. * The Aetherians, a Inter-Galactic Civilization arrives to the Earth. * The Humans can destroy a Aetherias ship. * The Aetherias retires from the planet. 1991 AC * An group of Invasion Aetherian attack the Earth. * The Pact of Warsaw and the NATO can stop the invasors but with so loses. * The Soviets and Americans start to investigate the alien tecnology. Category:Timeline Category:Years